<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burdens by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216796">Burdens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Child Death (presumed), Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first revolution through Chicago that Melanie doesn't spend alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra Cavill &amp; Melanie Cavill, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burdens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the drabble prompt "Invite Me" on tumblr. There's so much to unpack with their relationship I kinda regret being the type to take drabble to mean 100 words, but I did what I could.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While others celebrated life as they reached Chicago, Melanie only mourned. She stroked a picture of Ally, tears blurring a face far too young, when someone knocked. "It isn't a--"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Bennett. With alcohol. "Thought you could use this."</p><p> </p><p>He set the bottle down, not looking as she wiped her eyes, and touched the doorframe when--</p><p> </p><p>"--Wait." She'd agreed to a lifetime of loneliness with Snowpiercer's departure, but right now her heart was begging for undeserved company. "I'll drink it all if you don't help."</p><p> </p><p>He squinted, under-eye circles dark. "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just sit."</p><p> </p><p>Door shut, he poured two drinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>